


Patience In Lace

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson Wears a teddy and panties, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Greg was supposed to keep Sherlock busy so that he could set up. Indulge in the romantic side that often got pushed aside for spontaneity. Sherlock heaves a great sigh.“Gavin was being boring. None of the cases he had were fun and his children kept asking me for help with their homework.”It’s not quite a pout but John kisses it off Sherlock’s face anyways. Pressing his body against the consulting detective, and arms wrapping around Sherlock’s neck to bring him down a bit. Their lips meld together. Pressing, hot, John doesn’t want to pull away.





	Patience In Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 Kink Lingerie
> 
> So y'all are lucky to be getting this on time lol. I waited a bit to type it up and the universe decided to throw a tornado at me _and_ a power outage.

The teddy he has picked out for tonight is a pale peach, silky and smooth to the touch. It reaches his mid-thigh if you count the white lace that circles the bottom. The lace, both the hem and almost plunging neckline, tickles his skin. He’s experimenting tonight. Came home early from the medical center to shave his legs which have left them sensitive to touch. He smooths his hands down his legs, Sherlock has never complained about his legs being too hairy for the… more feminine clothing he has started to bring home. But he had wanted to try it out, however, shaving his legs proved more difficult than he expected.

 

He considers the garter belt in his hands. White lace like the hem and mostly useless since he isn’t wearing socks or stockings. So the question is; should he put it on anyway? The image of Sherlock using his teeth to pull it off makes the choice for him.

 

“What’s this?” the deep timber of his lover’s voice causes shivers to go down his spine. Slowly John turns around to face Sherlock.

 

“You’re home early,” he reprimands playfully. Greg was supposed to keep Sherlock busy so that he could set up. Indulge in the romantic side that often got pushed aside for spontaneity. Sherlock heaves a great sigh.

 

“Gavin was being boring. None of the cases he had were fun and his children kept asking me for help with their homework.”

 

It’s not quite a pout but John kisses it off Sherlock’s face anyways. Pressing his body against the consulting detective, and arms wrapping around Sherlock’s neck to bring him down a bit. Their lips meld together. Pressing, hot, John doesn’t want to pull away. 

 

“It’s not our anniversary,” not quite a question but almost there. 

 

“It’s not. I just wanted to.”

 

Sherlock dips down, nipping at John’s neck. Causing pleasant shivers to travel down his spine.

 

“I approve of this.” 

 

John grabs one of Sherlock’s hands, moving it from his hip to his ass encouraging Sherlock to slip his hand under the teddy and into his underwear, silky pink ladies underwear.

 

“You’ll approve of this even more,” he tells Sherlock. Sherlock raises an eyebrow but happily slides his hand down and under. John shudders when Sherlock taps the plug that he has in his ass. 

 

“Excellent.”

 

They move from the middle of the room to the bed. Sherlock leading him back, kissing his face, his neck until they fall back onto the bed. It’s not like a movie where the bedding billows up, it’s better. Then John gets to see his fantasy come to life. Sherlock lifts up one of his legs, pressing little kisses to the meat of his leg. Little licks until he grabs the garter belt. Oh, so slowly Sherlock drags that lacy piece of fabric down his leg. It’s intoxicating to watch.

 

“Sherlock,” he pants out. He wants… he wants so much more.

 

“Patience my dear doctor.”

 

There is a temptation to tell Sherlock exactly where he can stick his patience. But then Sherlock is nuzzling the crease between his leg and groin. Nipping at the skin.

 

“Your legs are so wonderfully smooth. Don’t get me wrong, I love the friction we have when your legs are hairy, but this?”

 

He drags his mouth down the smooth leg.

 

“This is a treat. You spoil me.”

 

Sherlock grins that grinch-like smile of his. One that very few people get to see. 

 

“What do you say, dear Watson, of us copulating with your panties still on?”

 

“Jesus fuck yes. Please?”

 

Panties. Such a silly word. But it sounds so… arousing when Sherlock says it. His lover lets out a soft laugh, and then he leaves him. Sherlock backs away.

 

“Sherlock damn you I’m already stretched.”

 

“Hush. You and I both know you enjoy this,” the consulting detective scolds, he’s back between John’s legs. Leaning over him. The bottle of lube in one hand, the other hand is rubbing John’s leg. Then carefully the panties he is wearing are pulled aside so that Sherlock can pull the plug out. The taller man moves so slowly, inching the plug out and teasing John with lubed up fingers. They slip inside, one after another. Stretching. Filling him up so blissfully. When they hit his prostate John arches his back, words flooding out of his mouth. Sherlock keeps at it until John is sure that he will climax from those skilled fingers alone. Needing them. Wanting them.

 

“Beautiful,” Sherlock whispers, fingers slipping out.

 

John keens as he is maneuvered around so that Sherlock can slip inside him. It’s beyond words how amazing it feels, the world just fades away as Sherlock moves. They rock together, bodies moving in a way that John never thought he’d have. The bed thumps against the wall in time with Sherlock’s thrusts. Edging closer and closer to John’s climax until he’s screaming out Sherlock’s name. Throat raw he lays there enjoying the overstimulation of Sherlock chasing his own climax. A slight bit of pain to go with the pleasure as Sherlock’s thrusts become sloppy. As the genius that John loves let’s the animal everyone has inside them out. Hearing Sherlock say his name like a prayer is the closest to heaven John will get without dying.

 

With great reluctance, they pull apart. Body aching in the best way possible John flips down on the bed. Sherlock tugs the silky panties off of him.

 

“I do believe we’ve ruined these,” there is a note of disappointment in Sherlock’s voice as he holds the cum stained article in his hands.

 

“I have more,” John says, hand flopping about.

 

“Good.”

 

Sherlock stands, bending over to place a kiss on John’s lips. The underwear goes in the laundry hamper and John watches Sherlock leave the room. It’s cold without Sherlock there beside him but the feeling doesn’t last long. Because his lover comes back, with a tray holding a bowl of hot water, crackers and something cool for them to drink. It’s under Sherlock’s hands and the warmth of the washcloth that John falls asleep. He doesn’t even remember Sherlock waking him to nibble on crackers and sip on water.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
